mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 355: The Playbloom
"The Playbloom" was originally released on May 15, 2017. Description This episode is all about the stuff that gets folks' noodle going. It's one of our most thematically consistent episodes yet, which is a shame. A quarter of it was spent talking about a movie that came out in 2015. Cool! Suggested Talking Points KNKOs, Five Very Large Posters of Orlando Bloom, Year Ball, Milk Tricks, Infinite Banana, Food Recs, Stuck to the Chair Outline 18:45 - I've been trying to clear out the back of my closet, and I ran into an issue trying to deal with, well... I have these five very large posters of Orlando Bloom. I've had a crush on Orlando Bloom since I was a teenager. Many years ago, I had a dedicated wall of Orlando posters, and when I moved into my own apartment, they all came with me but only two went up on the wall. I know I can't make space for the rest, but I feel terrible about throwing them out. Should I ask my friends if they want them or sell them? -- Closet Cleaning Canadian 23:23 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Jorlando DoomName made up Griffin, who asks: Why does the New Years Ball Drop instead of go up? Update: Tradition-Yes Droping Balls- Good Answer Update 2: About the "Gravity" response- No s**t, Sherlock! 29:25 - My housemate keeps opening the fridge door and fraudulently claiming, "Balls, we're out of milk!" He then pauses, and says "Haha, just joking." How do I explain to him what jokes are? -- George From The Internet, You Know The One 33:15 - Y Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Ben, who asks: Has there ever been a circular banana? Like you know how some bananas are more curly than others, has one ever curled right around into a circle? 37:04 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, Sponsored by Blue Apron, Advertisement for Tights And Fights 43:10 - I am a regular at a local Thai restaurant. Whenever I overhear another patron ask the wait staff for recommendations, I fight the urge to rush over to their table and provide them with my favorites. Should I continue to resist this urge or should I tell them what's good? -- The Red Curry is Delicious in Cleveland, Ohio 51:56 - Y Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Victoria Sparda, who asks: Need help ASAP! My rear end is glued to my office chair due to a super glue prank!!!!!!!? Yes, my butt, right now, glued to the office chair (my fiance and I have a prank war going on right now.............he got me good, I admit it but i WILL get him back!). So......with the exception of nail polish remover (don't have any).....what can unstick my skin from this chair? (he coated the whole dang seat!!!!!!!!) Plus help, I'm honesty stuck to this chair right now!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I know this is the wrong section but I know this section is active right now thus why I put it here......cause this is kind of a real time issue!) Update: I wish I was kidding.........he put superglue on my chair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Update 2: We have a prank war going on............thus this is the current result. Update 3: Ok, I know ya'll are use to weird questions from some people who are just bored and messing around.............but sadly, this isn't one of those kinds of questions..............this is no trolling or anything, my rear is really stuck to the chair!! Update 4: when I say office chair, I mean my home office chair.........it's only me and him in the house and he's laughing his head off and refusing to help me..... Update 5: Ummmmmm.....let's just say I'm wearing a skirt.............. Update 6: Oh, found my pocket knife on the desk........I hate to ruin a chair but it looks like I have to cut the chair fabric in order to be able to get up and soak in the tub till the rest comes off............man this sucks!!!! 62:46 - FY Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Joseph Sherman, who asks: Why do my eyes change from emerald green to a steel dark blue before and during a storm?? I've looked but no solution? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Rachel Rosing